


【DC/超蝙 】ABO A long and lovely suicide 自深深处 养父AU

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: 克拉克肯特被收养后养父母意外去世，他被带走进入地下性 交易黑市，黑市被蝙蝠侠捣毁后被布鲁斯收养。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Alpha 克拉克肯特/omega 布鲁斯韦恩  
> warming：24/15,九岁年龄差，下一章就成年，当布鲁斯和克拉克感情线开的时候双方都成年。克拉克目前因为经历的原因抑制自己的能力，只让自己延迟分化并且让看起来只是普通的孩子。  
> summary：克拉克肯特被收养后养父母意外去世，他被带走进入地下性 交易黑市，黑市被蝙蝠侠捣毁后被布鲁斯收养。  
> 脑洞：蝙蝠侠tas第一季地下居民

当然，你我所有的交往，我看不光是命中注定，而是在劫难逃：劫数从来都是急急难逃，因为她疾步所向的，是血光之地。

漆黑的夜色，下水道的空气中弥漫着酸臭味，甜腥的味道夹杂其中，一丝一缕的飘着，就像摩登女郎身上淡淡的香水，柳絮般的浮起，萦绕在路过的人身上。  
“停下。”隐在黑暗中的哥谭骑士开口。他的身前是一个放置着丝绸床单的巨大的床，翻腾的红色被单压在细嫩的白肉上，修长白皙的腿被搁在抖动的肉浪上，甜腻的omega味道扑鼻而来，熏得布鲁斯头疼。如果他不是个已经对这种味道免疫并且打了大剂量抑制剂的omega，布鲁斯可能也会有些兴致上头，不过他不是，感谢上帝，他不会出这个丑。  
穿着灰色袍子的男人推开了身上的omega，站起来看着蝙蝠侠，“何其荣幸能得到您的垂青，这还有更多的omega，你可以随意挑几个，蝙蝠侠。只要你不把这件事说出去。”男人身下的omega木然的卷过被子，呆滞地看着他们，他的身后还有几个年轻的男孩，有些还没完全分化，其中一个坐在床脚，也许还没有被这位‘地下之王’所轮到，他的衣服还是安分的贴在身上。  
布鲁斯愤怒地冲上前去，外面已经被警察包围了，这个地下人体交易市场会被关闭。“NO,NO,蝙蝠侠，你不想要事情发展成这样吧。”男人抓过坐在床脚的那个年轻男孩，一把冰冷的短刀顶在男孩的胸口，为了给布鲁斯展示他的决心，他割开了男孩的皮肤，鲜血从伤处涌出，没有信息素的味道。  
这个男孩也许还没有12岁，他还没有分化，鲜血染红了他亚麻制的衬衣，但他却一脸木然的看着布鲁斯，身体不断地颤抖，手指放在膝盖边不停地比划。为了更好的管控，他们被教导手语，不被允许发出自己的声音。  
“放开这个男孩。”哥谭的警察难得的跟上了蝙蝠侠的调查节奏，七八个警员拿着枪从布鲁斯的身后向前推进，男人已经无处可逃。他拿着自己手中的小刀一划，将男孩往前一推。刀尖刺破了腹腔，泪水从男孩眼中涌出，顺着力道，男孩倒在地上。  
“杀了我。”布鲁斯钳制住了男人，他的一只手按在男人的脖颈上，男人已经涨红了脸。“我不判刑的，因为要留给法庭。”他松开了手，男人伏在地上大口的呼吸，随后被警员们上了手铐押送走了。男人在被拷走的路上还不断地叫骂，“别这么虚伪，蝙蝠侠，我敢肯定你看见这几个孩子时硬的比我厉害。”  
“孩子，你还好吗？”布鲁斯试图用自己的手按住男孩胸腔的伤口，鲜血仍在不停涌出，男孩安静的躺在他的怀里，一只手紧紧的攥住布鲁斯的披风，漂亮的蓝眼睛盯着布鲁斯，他的鼻翼轻轻煽动，“You are——(你好——)。”微弱的气音从男孩的口中发出，他晕了过去。  
滴答滴答的救护车行驶在哥谭昏暗的道路上，蝙蝠侠站在高楼的顶部，沉默的看着车走远。哥谭的夜晚从不安分，他还有更多事情需要在这个夜晚调查。  
一切都结束了。布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞里脱下装甲，走入淋浴室里洗掉自己身上沾着的那些孩子的信息素的味道，甜腻的香味被洗去。他的眼前还是那个孩子木然的目光，就像他八岁的时候木然的看着声枪响就倒下去父母，，刺耳的砰砰声回响在他的耳边。木然，惊异，恐惧，这构成了他的每一个噩梦。激烈的情绪暴动使一抹淡淡的雨后苔藓和极淡的玫瑰香溢出，布鲁斯吸了一口气，收回了自己的信息素。  
冷静，布鲁斯。  
“布鲁斯少爷，繁忙的一晚？”阿尔弗雷德为套着浴袍的布鲁斯端上热茶和小甜饼。  
“也许，”布鲁斯抿了一口茶，开口，“你觉得我收养一个孩子怎么样？”

穿着有些宽大的西装背心裤和衬衣，男孩沉默地盯着会议室里的人，当然他的大部分目光都落在了布鲁斯韦恩——那个一时突发奇想想要收养他的哥谭富豪身上。不大的医院会议室里挤了快二十个人，其中一半的人是这位哥谭富豪的律师。  
“名字。”桌上的律师们为这个犯了难，他们看向了那个年轻的花花公子。男孩一直不肯开口说话，而他并不标准的手语让有着手语翻译的他们也难以与之交流。  
“嘿，孩子，你可以告诉我你的名字是什么吗？”布鲁斯低头靠向男孩，他身上有着淡淡的雨后苔藓的清香。  
“克拉克肯特，他们叫我克拉克。”男孩继续用蓝色的眼睛盯着布鲁斯，他倾斜自己的身子，把自己埋到哥谭富豪的怀中。‘同样的味道。’他想道。  
为了登记他的社保卡，医院为他测了骨龄，这个矮小消瘦的像未分化的孩子一样的男孩已经十五岁了，但长期的饥饿和在下水道压抑的生活，也许还有对自己既定未来的惶恐让他推迟了分化，这也许是对自己应激的身体自我保护，毕竟，那些早早分化的孩子结局可并不好。不论是alpha，beta还是omega，总有一些人想要追寻刺激或者尝尝鲜。当然，感谢上帝，男孩身上没有任何性的痕迹，医院报告也没有任何那方面的迹象。  
所有人都松了一口气，包括布鲁斯韦恩。他当然知道自己在男孩身上投射了不该有的情感，不应该再有一个男孩像他小时候一样被抛弃，‘布鲁斯韦恩’不会再被抛下。布鲁斯在男孩的身上看到了自己的影子，这很不健康，但他渴望拯救克拉克。为了他自己。  
布鲁斯有些僵硬的弓下身子，努力在自己的脑子里搜寻自己年幼恐惧时父母对自己的安慰，他把手搭在了男孩柔软的头发上。

“布鲁斯。”午夜，空荡荡的韦恩庄园中传出了一声呼喊，男孩赤着脚从黑暗中走了出来。他套着一身单薄的蓝白条纹睡衣，过于消瘦的身体让衣服空荡荡的挂在他的身上。‘你去哪里了？’男孩举起自己的手在自己的胸前打着手语，他不会用语言表达更多的意思。  
“工作。”布鲁斯庆幸自己已经换下了蝙蝠侠的装甲，“应该回去睡觉了，克拉克。你胸口的伤还没好。”  
“冷和黑。”男孩轻轻开口，他的发音还有些别扭。  
“我想你想说的是孤独。”布鲁斯走上前去握住男孩的手，冰冷。“已经太晚了，你今晚和我一个房间吧。仅此一次。”  
他疲乏地倒在床上，男孩顺从的爬到了床脚的位置，这个奇怪的动作让布鲁斯疑惑地皱了皱眉。克拉克生涩的抬头亲吻布鲁斯，而他一低头就可以看到男孩胸口狰狞的伤疤，这一切该死的不对劲。  
布鲁斯僵住了。该死，这不是什么孤独或者惯性思维的小孩子不敢一个人睡，他把自己看成了那些光顾地下场所的男人，模仿着那些omega来招待‘客人’。  
“别这么做，克拉克，永远不要。”布鲁斯把男孩拉开，给了他一个拥抱，男孩乖顺又疑惑的躺在布鲁斯的怀里。  
布鲁斯亲了亲克拉克的发顶，放出了自己的信息素。omega的信息素可以使安抚未分化的孩子。  
“晚安。”

“阿尔弗雷德，克拉克需要一个心理医生。”在盯着克拉克吃完早餐喝完一整杯牛奶离开餐桌去找家庭教师上课时，布鲁斯艰难地开口。他对亲密关系有些误解。”  
“布鲁斯少爷，我会安排最好的心理医生的。”阿尔弗雷德收走克拉克的餐盘，“你的牛奶，少爷。孩子都完成的比你好多了。”  
“他应该去上学。”沉默了许久，布鲁斯说道。  
克拉克应该接触更多的同龄人，把童年的时候尽情地挥洒在球场，课堂，也许还有派对上，世界不应该如此狭窄。布鲁斯想要给克拉克他不曾拥有过的童年，不，他曾拥有过的短暂童年。  
那些失去的，一去不复返。


	2. Chapter 2

正因为那生活时时刻刻都包孕着悲剧、痛苦、恶毒，一幕幕单调地重复着乏味可怕的吵闹和卑劣的暴力，所以那些事一件件一点点都历历如在眼前，切切似在耳边。

高大敞亮的酒店大厅，人们窃窃私语，压低地嘲笑声和讽刺在大厅里盘旋，如灰尘般扬起又落下，传入谁的耳中。  
布鲁斯的身边正坐着两位知名模特，他正躺在哥谭某豪华酒店的景观池里，手心贴着模特们的性感身材。  
西装和衬衫已经完全湿透了，紧紧贴着他的皮肤，闪光灯不停地响起。是媒体记者还是那些喜欢发附着‘哥谭耻辱‘tag的推特的富豪小姐？布鲁斯韦恩从不在意。  
“先生，您这样不符合我们酒店的规定….”酒店的负责人无奈地看着哥谭王子，小心翼翼地试图将他请出自家酒店的水池。  
“我知道了。”布鲁斯拿出支票，在上面写了一串零，其中的一个墨点在被水打潮的纸张上晕开，就像落入水中的墨点，散开。  
“先生，我不会为收这些小钱而….”负责人看到了那上面的一串零，愣了一愣，仍然选择尽自己的职责。  
“不，这是买这个酒店的钱。”布鲁斯笑了笑，“现在我可以和我的女伴们一起待在这里了吗？”他的话被铃声打断了。  
他的手机突然开始不停的响，身边的女伴有些困惑地看向他。  
“喂？这里是布鲁斯韦恩，你打错了吧？”布鲁斯朝自己的女伴笑了笑，继续保持着自己不学无术哥谭花花公子的人设。  
“喂，您好，请问是布鲁斯韦恩吗？”电话听筒另一边的声音有些僵硬，“这里是哥谭市立高中，您需要来学校一趟。您的孩子，克拉克肯特，在学校违纪了。”  
布鲁斯从池子中站起，哥谭夜晚的冷风打在他冷冰湿透的衬衫上，在敷衍的向女伴说自己要缺席后，他坐上了自己的车。  
冷风彻底吹醒了他，克拉克•肯特，布鲁斯在自己的心中默默念着这个名字。他并不擅长和孩子接触，即使是半大的孩子，那总是提醒着他，把他血淋淋的伤疤再次揭开。  
“阿福，你可以….”他拨通了电话，想要说话，却又挂掉，发了一条‘没事’的短信给阿尔弗雷德。  
布鲁斯韦恩的人生真正开始于失去了自己的家庭。  
漆黑巷子里的枪声，散落一地的珍珠项链，不再拥有的父亲和母亲。  
克拉克肯特的人生应该开始于拥有一个家庭。  
一个能尽力引导他的长辈，一个表现的不着调的父亲，一个青春期叛逆的孩子。  
而蝙蝠侠也需要一个家庭，让他保持理智，严守义警‘不杀人’的底线。  
是的，他需要。

“嘿，韦恩家的养子，韦恩是不是从没给过你钱？我上次还看到你在餐厅端盘子。“一个身形高瘦的学生朝克拉克笑道，”毕竟，你可不叫克拉克•韦恩。“他瞥了一眼克拉克。  
克拉克抽条的很快，远离了压抑的地下生活，有着足够营养的食物使得他变得更加高大。阿尔弗雷德有帮他每月定制衣服，但他青春期惊人的长速让他的西装裤腿和衣袖总是会短一截。  
“你上过布鲁斯韦恩的床吗？童子军。你的omega父亲骑在那些alpha封面女模的时候，有让你盯在一旁看吗？”站在一旁的人补道，布鲁斯韦恩在哥谭的名声并不好，甚至可以说糟糕，但之前从未有人在克拉克面前调笑他的名义上的父亲。  
克拉克深吸了一口气，愤怒开始掌控他，却又不由自主地顺着挑衅男孩的话身体有了一些反应。  
他的脑子开始闪现那些画面：他偷偷藏起来的《花花公子》《阁楼》杂志上的半裸的omega照片，那些前倾的躯体，弯下的脊背和腰窝，指尖滑在上面，浅浅的游走，落入极乐。  
他猛地清醒，试图拜托这些糟糕的画面，却感觉自己有些异样，剧痛亲吻他的眼眶，他周身发冷，就像沉在冰冷的海里。  
眼前的男孩变成了骨架，上下颚的骨头跳动着，吐出一个又一个字符（@#￥%），‘他在说什么，我怎么听不懂？’克拉克很疑惑，他转过头，看向他的朋友戈登，张大嘴的影像在他眼中只剩下白骨，皮肉剥离，衣衫碎裂仿佛什么也不存在。  
那些骨架穿行在他和起争执的男孩之间，就像身处但丁地狱，他被包围，被吞噬，是他在亵渎，跌入声色的放浪不可自拔。他亵渎了自己的父亲，而现在上帝决定将他审判入地狱。  
克拉克闭上眼，手指紧紧的掐在自己的骨节上，“我说安静一点！”他冲上前，一手压在男孩的脖子上，不断施力，施力，眼前的骨架开始支棱着戳向他。  
“停下！”一个粗声粗气的骨架向他喊道，骨架上开始生长皮肉，带着鲜血的组织开始交织。  
这一句克拉克听懂了。  
他是谁？克拉克迷迷糊糊地想着，科学老师，教导主任，还是…校长？  
不，不要给布鲁斯惹麻烦，他松开了手，看着之前嚣张跋扈的男孩躺倒在地无力的喘息，发生了什么？  
那些由骨架组成的幽灵突然就变成了他的朋友，同学，老师。所有人都惊异地盯着他，后排还有女生在尖叫和低沉的抽泣，我做了什么？克拉克看向自己的手，这就像任何一个人类孩子的手，白皙，圆润，光滑。但就是这一双好看的手掐在了他的一个同学的喉咙上，他差点杀死了一个同学！  
克拉克颤抖着，看了看四周围着他的人群，用力推来了挡着门的老师，跑进了一个房间，锁上了门。  
布鲁斯会放弃我的，一个不乖的，不听话的木讷的孩子，也许我应该去住福利院，或者回到那个黑漆漆地属于自己的地方。  
我从哪里来？为什么我会这样？这是不正常的，正常的孩子不应该经历这些。布鲁斯会要一个不正常的小孩吗？  
我罪不可赦，任何一个人对另一个做这样事都是可耻，他想道。  
阿尔弗雷德也再也不会给他烤小煎饼吃了，克拉克靠在杂物间的拖把上，泪水夺眶而出。停歇了几秒，他狞笑着以歇斯底里的狂怒抄起杂物间里堆着的运动器材捶打自己掐住同学的那只手臂，乌青浮起，指甲被敲裂掉下，他的泪水不断掉下，落在他裂开的骨节上。  
很疼痛，他的右手已经提不起来了，但他只感觉自己内心舒畅。  
那些环绕着他的幽灵影像就像沉浮于光影的纤尘，散开，他的眼前又变得清晰，眼前的墙只是墙，而不是可以透视过的透明胶质。  
他倒在地上，又哭又笑。

坐在这黑牢里，囚衣蔽体，身败名裂，我怪我自己。暗夜里辗转反侧，苦痛中忽睡忽醒，白日里枯坐牢底，我怪的是自己。


	3. Chapter 3

To look at a thing is very beautiful from seeing a thing.One does not see anything until one see its beauty.  
观看与领会是截然不同的两回事，除非悟出一样东西的美，否则不算领会。

“韦恩先生，我想也许肯特先生需要的更多是心理的疏导，他在地下待的时间很长，这会让他产生对于建立信任关系的恐惧，这很可能就是他抗拒去学校，拒绝交流，拒绝建立社交关系的理由。”黑色条纹西装的男人说道，他用钢笔指了指布鲁斯面前的心理健康测量表和另一张已经经过了几次治疗的心理矫正测评表。

布鲁斯交叠的手指收紧又放开，“非常感谢您，库克医生。”他伸出手去同他握手然后转身离开。门外的男孩正闷闷不乐地用自己的手指碰着诊疗室外搭起的小积木架子，双腿盘坐在地摊上，他的手臂上还留着快要消失的伤疤，新生的指甲粉粉嫩嫩的，一看到布鲁斯出来便转头看向他，蓝色的小眼睛中带着沮丧和渴望。

“医生怎么说？”布鲁斯看着原本已经习惯用自己艰涩缓慢的口语说话的男孩又坚持地打回了手语，他拒绝与人交流，男孩的手指在胸前比划而布鲁斯却希望自己不要懂这么多的语言与技能，希望自己看不懂手语。

“他说你表现的非常好，只是需要再努力一些。”他试图放慢放柔自己的语音语调，但早慧的男孩像是看透了他的行为背后的内涵‘克拉克肯特的又一次失败’，他用手语向布鲁斯道了歉。

“也许我们这周可以去乡下度假。”他拍了拍男孩的肩膀，心中思索着作为蝙蝠侠的DAY OFF,“将来你在生物课上也许学到这些，森林田野什么的，但我们可以先去‘长长见识’。”

他获得了一个男孩把自己的手压在他的小臂上的同意。

“我们这周周末到乡下去。”布鲁斯的手指敲了敲餐桌对着阿尔弗雷德说道，他瞥开眼试图躲避预计的管家的疑惑的眼神。

“About master clark?（和克拉克少爷有关？）”年长者似乎是自说自话地问道，也并没有寻求任何答案，“乡下的作物大概都要成熟了，乡下宅子里的赫兰先生也向我发来了信件，现在是个收获的好季节。”说着，他收走了桌子上的餐盘，只留给了布鲁斯一个背影。

哥谭的乡下要比繁华霓虹的都市安静许多，假如城市一个多情妖冶的女郎，那么乡村则更像一个庄园中安静的贵妇人总是保持着缄默。乘着落日的余辉，一辆黑色的轿车缓缓行驶在黑夜与白天的昏暗交界处，四周并不亮，看上去除了田野上的作物什么也没有，但当你真正下了车站在这座简直可以称为荒野上的孤岛的宅所时，你便会感觉到黑夜隐秘下的生机，甚至有些毛骨悚然起来。

“克拉克少爷？”当他们走下轿车时，一个矮壮穿着黄褐色咔叽工装的男人走上前帮他们提起了行李，“我听阿尔弗雷德说过你，是个好小伙子。”他热情的说道。

“谢谢。”布鲁斯打断了他，他不想让克拉克再经历一次‘我不知道你不能说话’的经历，“为什么我们不在晚饭前去田地上逛逛呢？”他拍了拍男孩的肩膀。

“你以前也来过这里吗？”男孩拿出手指了指布鲁斯在自己胸前比划着，霞光还没有完全的落下，橙黄色的光横在地平线上，为一切都镀上了一层金光。

“当然，我父母带我来过这里，我们经常每年来这度一次假。”布鲁斯向克拉克指着田野上的一棵一人合抱粗的树，向他展示上面被刻上的‘BRUCE WAYNE’的刻痕，围着刻痕的是被刻下的一个‘无穷‘的数学符号，“你在庄园的墙壁上看到过他们的画像。”布鲁斯的话顿了一顿，“我很久没有回来了。”

“你想要爬上去吗？”布鲁斯的话头突然一转，不顾自己穿的是一身西装皮鞋，他的一只手攀援上树干，双腿弯曲在树上一踩，流利的爬上了那棵树，他向树下的男孩露出了一个微笑。

‘当然。’男孩没有说话，但他的眼睛突然亮起，他握住了布鲁斯向他伸出的手臂。

“先踮起脚用自己的手勾住树枝，然后上来，让自己的腿紧贴的树，把脚往上蹬。”布鲁斯跨坐在树枝上，回忆着自己是如何第一次‘上树’时凭借的技巧，“Take it easy,boy.”

男孩的身体上勾，湿滑的手掌紧紧的抓住树干，另一只手伸向布鲁斯，他们的手握着，但克拉克汗湿的手让自己失去了着力点，身子向下一斜就要栽下。布鲁斯忙不迭地想要去抓住他，但只是让自己也往下滑了一段。

‘放开。’男孩的眼睛向布鲁斯传达了这个意思，‘你会和我一起栽下去的。’但他拒绝放手。

‘放开。’克拉克松开了手，任由自己往下落。“不，那会很疼的，他会继续给布鲁斯制造麻烦，为什么一切不停下呢？“他在心中想，栽落时脑袋朝下，”我会死吗，那一定会很惨。“

然后没有落在地上的疼痛感。克拉克感觉到自己身体上的每一个关节都战栗着，他的身下就像有一团轻柔的云朵托着，还没有落地吗？他睁开眼，脸颊正离地大概有一英尺，眼帘中是绿色的青草。

是他的怪病在作祟！！克拉克的心剧烈地跳起来，就像那颗火红又炽热的心脏想要脱离他原本的位置要飞上天似得，它跳的那样用力，甚至让克拉克也开始在空中飞动，急速地飞动让风拍在他的脸上刮刮作响，让他睁不开眼睛，他控制不了自己，他的身体向一只不由自己控制的断线风筝被风四处乱吹。

克拉克不知道这到底飞了多久。他只知道自己在冷风的吹拂下开始战栗，郊外一旦落日气温就会下降的很快。一滴泪从他的眼角落下，他小心地睁开眼，布鲁斯已经从树上爬了下来正站在树下望着他，男人的脸上好像没有任何表情——这让克拉克无从揣测，他也会…不要我了吗？

克拉克的心好像被一根钝钝的银顶针穿过，鲜血淋漓的同时带着钝痛，一股热气从他的喉咙口涌上，他从空中落下，重重的摔在金黄色的麦田中，压倒了一片小麦，几十公分高的麦秆遮住了他的视线，‘布鲁斯看不到我了’，这个想法让他的心平静了下来。

一切会结束的。

穿着蓝色T恤的男孩照在太阳的余辉下，宿命般的落在田野中，太阳抖动了几下，彻底的落下了地平线，天彻底的黑了。布鲁斯的脑子很乱，这让他想起了他的父母，与这样的事一样奇诡又震惊的事再一次出现在了他的生命中，而这一次，他甚至还花了几秒钟怀疑自己是否是昨天服用了太多镇痛剂来压住自己在上一次哥谭夜战中的伤痛导致的幻觉。但这绝对是真实的，他的男孩，克拉克肯特，大概是确实不那么寻常，布鲁斯脑子里闪现过无数份报告，黑市中的性向转换药剂，割去生殖腔的黑手术，鲜血，暴力，以及人体试验。

那些在地下宫殿里的‘人’对他的男孩做了什么？布鲁斯震惊于自己没有安排更加完善的体检，克拉克需要一次‘蝙蝠侠式’的人体检查，然而他没有什么可以细想的，因为他的男孩从天上跌落了，就像折翼的天使重重的落下，只能任由自己的翅膀沾满淤泥。

“克拉克！“布鲁斯拨开麦田里的作物奔到了那片被压到的小麦边上，克拉克瘫倒在麦子上，看上去无力虚弱，但男孩的眼睛仍然炯炯地盯着他，以一种可怕的方式。而他唯一能做的就是立马将男孩搂进怀中，听测着男孩的心跳、脉搏。

克拉克的心跳很正常，从高处摔下来好像就只是孩子的蹦跳，男孩毫发无损，但布鲁斯的心却跳的快得不得了。“我是不是不正常。”男孩小心翼翼地比划着，脑袋搁在布鲁斯的怀里，泪水洇湿了布鲁斯的衬衣。

“No,you are a gunies,you were gifted.”良久，布鲁斯听到自己说道，“并不是每个人都可以掌握飞行，我相信这是一个奇妙的小能力。”他拉住了克拉克的手把男孩拉了起来。“为什么你不向我展示更多呢？小天才。”

任何一样东西，你渴望拥有它，它就盛开。

赫克托耳打开了城门摒弃了家人们的哭泣走向阿基琉斯，他拿起了手中的刀和盾，走向了自己的宿命。黑暗中，无人知晓，人间之神合上眼腾空升起，泪水依然附在他的脸颊上，他听见几十里外土狼的嚎叫声，蟋蟀在田间地吱吱作响，林间作窝的鸟儿门扇动翅羽，他回到了本该自由的拥抱他的天空，就像稚儿回到母亲的怀抱，但最后他又轻轻落下，握住了布鲁斯的手掌。

“嘿！该吃晚饭了！”远处传来阿尔弗雷德的呼唤声。

布鲁斯回握住克拉克的手，他们静默地走回了小道上，当路过那棵老树时，他拉着克拉克的手按在了上面，“你知道这是什么符号吗？它代表着无穷，我们都会遇见那些超出预计认知的时候，但是最重要的，使我们始终知道，你不可能知道一切，同时你也有机会去探索一切。生命是一个无穷的环。”克拉克的手沿着刻痕滑动，感受自己手下的粗糙触感。

“就像生活。”克拉克的喉咙里卡出了一句话，几个月来的第一句。

“正是。”布鲁斯听见自己这样回答。

他们走着，走着，沿着小道，看见宅所如同一个在海上的灯塔，明亮，吸引着人前进，而当你到达，心就温和的落下，不在如达摩克之剑一般悬于心头时时感到恐惧。

“布鲁斯少爷，我以为您已经是个成年人过了在泥地上打滚的年纪了。”管家收走了布鲁斯的西装外套，那上面沾满了泥点和克拉克的泪痕，不过克拉克很庆幸，那些泥点如此之多，以至于让那些淡淡的被濡湿的泪渍看上去那么的不起眼。

“外面的风太大，把麦田吹倒了一块。”克拉克小心地开口。

他的话语并没有让老管家吃惊，管家只是如同平常那样和蔼地看了他一眼，带着笑意出口讥讽道，“我以为您应该在外面监督好布鲁斯少爷不让他‘犯错误’的，克拉克少爷，看来我们还需要继续磨合这种默契。”他拍了拍克拉克的肩，“道阻且长。”

“嘿，阿福，不要在试图在我身边安排更多的‘间谍’了！”布鲁斯进来插了一嘴。他们（克拉克和布鲁斯）随即便被管家赶上了餐桌，“菜都快凉了！快坐上座位吧！”

甜甜的麦香，清新的微风，还有布鲁斯身上的淡淡的香水味，克拉克加入了餐桌上的交谈，他从未感到如此自然，倦鸟归巢，理当如此。


	4. Chapter 4

从未就着悲哀吃过面包，  
从未在夜半时分饮泣  
痛哭着苦等明朝，  
就不懂得啊，你在天的神力。

云雀小心翼翼地停在枝尖上，早春凉飕飕的风吹在克拉克的面颊，他穿了一件白衬衫外面套了浅灰色的针织毛衫和宽松的西裤，他的双臂向后展弯直脊背就像地球磁场上有一股无形的力量将他向上托起，美妙又不可言喻。

“年轻人总是能一次又一次向我证明：这是个新世界了。”阿尔弗雷德把新烤好的曲奇和奶茶放到花园里一同放置着心率检测仪等仪器的白色桌子上，“今天的天气真不错。”他抬起头看着正垫着脚飘在树梢上的克拉克。

“神奇的天赋不是吗？这让我想起纽约市最近名声大噪的钢铁侠了，不过那大概依凭的是科技就像在漆黑夜里潜行碰倒了厨房里玻璃水壶的蝙蝠一样。”年长者又拿起水壶为自己的少爷倒上一杯茶。

“我觉得那更像佐罗。”布鲁斯观测着仪器屏幕上的各项器官的监测标准眼神瞟了一眼正在天上的克拉克,同时为昨晚的大意遭到了阿福的调侃而感到尴尬，他只是恰巧夜巡完有些口渴罢了。

“你指的是蝙蝠侠还是克拉克少爷？”阿尔弗雷德的眼中有了些惊异，十多年前的那个漆黑的夜晚，剧院里上演的佐罗戏剧一直是他多年隐而不提之事。

“我想两者皆有，不过各有不同。”布鲁斯让自己的眼睛放松闭上，机器上显示的克拉克的身体数据都非常的正常，甚至好得有些过头，那些数据如此的完美让他探究其后的缘由。蝙蝠侠出现在下水道里调查omega性侵害案件是异常吗，是否有人把克拉克故意送到了他的身边，为了监测还是他蝙蝠侠的身份已经得到暴露？看上去答案是否定的，毕竟假如那些组织和恐怖份子已经知道了蝙蝠侠的身份也就没有理由还把克拉克送到他的身边，克拉克可以成为他夜巡的助力。当然，这只是假设，布鲁斯还从未考虑过带一个未成年的孩子进入自己的‘危险事业’。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克小心的飞下踩到软绵绵的草地上才感觉心里终于落地，“有任何问题吗？”

“至少现在还没发现，克拉克。周末一起去剧院好吗？”布鲁斯的嘴唇动了动，他的话语比他想象中出口的更加轻易，“佐罗，你会喜欢的。”

“当然。”他听见克拉克说道，初春哥谭难得的太阳汇成了一股热流钻进了他的胸口在他的每一根血管里发出沸腾般的热度。

“整个组里没有女生的感觉怎么样，我已经告诉整个学校的omega你是个怂蛋的事实了。”一个比克拉克稍微高壮一点的男生在他面前挑衅地挥了挥拳头。  
“嘿，冷静一点，夏洛克。“克拉克并没有被这激怒，他对夏洛克•乔森笑了笑，”我不会为自己实验比赛拿了一等奖而道歉的，不过也许我们下次可以和合作参加建模比赛。你不会再得二等奖了。“  
“别表现的这么混蛋，肯特。风水轮流转！“夏洛特•乔森挑了挑眉，向克拉克表现出一个挑衅的微笑，”下次吧，这次建模我准备和吉娜合作，也许你哪天也前凸后翘能散发出好闻的信息素了，我也许可以考虑一下你。“他离开了。  
“嘿，克拉克，你打算申请哪所大学？”一只手搭上了克拉克肯特的肩膀，艾伦•戈恩，他在哥谭高中的同学。  
“我还没想好，也许哥谭市立大学或者大都会市立大学。”克拉克说道，“我想要离家近一点。”  
“这有点可惜，你的成绩可以申请更好的，我还希望和你我一起去上哈佛呢？去了好大学就不会有这么多人挑你还没分化的刺了，老实说，十八岁还没有分化确实是有些奇怪但和你可怕的建模能力相比没有什么显得更奇怪了。哦，对了，别忘了把这写在你的自荐信上。”克拉克穿着一身有些古板的小西装的同学说道，“韦恩可没有克扣你的零花钱吧，你可以申请奖学金的，常春藤的学费是挺高的。”  
“不，我只是，想离家近一点。”克拉克拿钢笔敲了敲自己的指节向自己的朋友露出一个安抚的微笑，他迫切的焦虑的心情掩盖在其下。

克拉克坐在客厅的小沙发上,一遍又一遍地刷新着网页，他其实可以在自己的房间里这样干的，不过那便无法隐秘又显得不经意地让布鲁斯知道他的录取结果。他在哥谭私立高中的成绩名列前茅，托他的那些小能力的福，他在橄榄球队的成绩也很不错。这些资本足够他被接受为常青藤盟校的其中一所的全额奖学金学生了，他的养父和其中几所学校都有着医学和化工项目上的合作所以它们早早就向他发出了邀请函。

但那显然不是克拉克•肯特所需要的。

他在渴求一个结果，一个理所当然的陪伴在布鲁斯身边的身份。也许他在布鲁斯的心中该是丑陋的，在他说出自己的爱意后，他卑微的爱意。人类的躯体如此的温暖，在他被解救后的日日夜夜里敞开自己的胸怀让他进入怀抱温暖了毒蛇。

他已经过了喜欢在自己的登记表上填写‘克拉克•韦恩’来获得同学的艳羡和嫉妒目光的年纪，这倒不是说他不这么做了，他还是会喜欢在自己的课本上写下漂亮的CLARK KENT WAYNE的花体字出于一些隐秘的原因。

我来自哪，为什么我如此的与众不同。

布鲁斯给了他一个‘天赋’的定义并且引导他去控制自己的小能力，‘你也许确实有些不同’，他就这样轻描淡写地说着然后在那个充满了年代气息的庄园里给了他一个房间。

‘我应该感到满足而不是向只可怕的流浪鬣狗一样拖走了猎豹的食物还妄图争夺领地’，你毕竟是孤单一人，你该知道当‘他们’在看ET或者科学怪人的时和你没什么区别。他也许不应该再渴求更多，但克拉克现在的心情就像乞求了父母一整年好买一只昂贵的悬浮世界地球仪而买完的第二天苏联解体了一样可笑，这挺像个笑话的，不然这怎么解释他对父亲的，对布鲁斯的渴求。

唉，割下我的头倒也是无碍的，而我恐惧的确实你是否还愿意亲吻我被放在银盘子上的头颅。

他名义上的父亲——布鲁斯从楼梯上走下，克拉克甚至可以感觉到他刚沐浴过而周身环绕着的湿气，那些在空气中凝结的小水珠顺着气流涌向四面八方铺到他有些紧绷的面颊上。他搭在键盘上的手又开始哆嗦不停，他想象着一只耷拉着下唇的、像禽兽一样愚鲁的龇牙咧嘴的野犬，特别是当他感到自己可耻的硬了后。

“你想要谈谈吗？”克拉克稚嫩生涩的演技使得他起伏的心情就像一张摊开在蝙蝠侠面前的书页，他的养父率先开口。

“当然、、花园好吗？”不自觉的焦虑让他的喉咙好像被焦油沾住了，汗水打湿了他穿在衬衣里的汗衫。克拉克小心地瞟了几眼他的养父的蓝眼睛，布鲁斯韦恩本身就像是一件艺术品被挂置在高大宏伟的国家博物厅，他不用真的教人什么，人只要带到他跟前就有所成了。他不明白为什么人们会不明白那么浅显的‘布鲁斯韦恩可不是一个只懂得在董事会上睡觉的花花公子’的道理，但原因也许是浅显的，当你浸润在韦恩温和的眼底，那蛊惑的神态让你只得看到他想让你看到的。克拉克从不为自己出列于名单之外而自满，但不得不说他相当享受被关注这一点，不过他还是要为他下面要坦白的事实低下头颅。

“你最近看上去心绪不宁，有什么事发生了吗，还是学校里有人谈论到了我？”布鲁斯看着比自己高上一截的养子弓下身体展现出的不自信的肢体语言尝试用阿尔弗雷德曾今使用的打开话夹子的方法套出疑虑他养子许久时日的问题。迟迟还未分化，大学申请，还是遇上了那个动人的扰人心魂的omega？他的心中有个隐约的答案，太过惊世骇俗。“我是你的父亲。”

“我需要表达，我猜，我需要说出来。在我的世界里有一条沟壑，在我和你之间。至少我希望是没有——”克拉克停顿了一下接着抬起头看向布鲁斯的眼睛，那眼底没有意外。该死，布鲁斯知道！他原本在腹中打好的草稿——流畅的，优美的希腊文句子，还有礼貌的被拒绝后的回应词一并被那双透彻的充满了理解（不是克拉克需要的那种）充满的眼睛所击飞，就好像布鲁斯才是有着热视线的一样。

“我想上帝至少分派给了每人一个命运，也许不是上帝或者是其他什么的东西。我偷到了自由、愉快、幸福的生活但是我不配。也许该是痛苦、毁灭、羞辱才应当降临在我的身上。我接受的了，我不想要戴上高尚的、居高临下或者是摇尾乞怜的面具正视那些情感，这也许看上去丑陋、恶心、低贱下作，但是我得说，我想我大概爱着你，从一开始。不，我一定爱着，即便没有你的允许。”

克拉克逐渐挺直了脊背，他知道这也许听起来可笑，‘韦恩家的男孩‘那些流传于市井的色情段子被编造用来取悦人们，他们准有这一腿，他厌恶这些虚假的充斥着吸毒、鞭打结局是布鲁斯口中被射满了精液的街头小报，然后悲泣的意识到他的情感正恰推挤着他们向荒谬走去。

一滴水从布鲁斯的额发上落下，他洗完澡还没有仔细的擦干头发。他为什么会才认识到这一点，不，不，为什么他早就感到了男孩充满占有欲的动作——他甚至允许男孩和自己一同睡下一年多，这才几年，他干了件大错事。他默许了，他促使着男孩，促使着克拉克对他产生扭曲的感情，可怕的依恋。

这不是爱。

曾经的男孩那次爬上床试图‘取悦’他的回忆碎裂了玻璃片扎入他的胸膛，现在你也是‘帮凶’中的一员了。你默许了，因为你太过孤独，你把他视作自己，从他的身上看到失去家庭的、整个家族、整个种族未亡人的痛苦，你伸出了手将痛楚转嫁于另一个人。你渴望有人抓住下坠的自己于是你伸手抓住了另一个孩子让他同你一同下坠。

于是隐秘的，渴求的，害怕溺亡的双手抓住了布鲁斯韦恩的衣襟，受害者说：“我爱你。”

最终一句故作冷静令自己都生畏的话语溜出他的唇：“你知道吊桥效应吗，克拉克？”


	5. Chapter 5

我们停留在房间里，关着门、灭掉灯。我与你一起流泪，没有羞愧，也没有自尊。

“你知道吊桥效应吗，克拉克？”

潮湿的嘴唇上下起伏又碰合，克拉克抬眼看向自己的父亲，黑色吸水的毛绒浴袍，滴水的额发，似乎只要他说出‘婊子’这个字符，这一切就会沿着潮热又劣质的性爱短片发展，他们亲吻，做爱，最后精疲力竭的拥抱。但这是现实。于是他不得不勒令自己的超级大脑停止无所谓的妄想并且‘调用’出‘吊桥效应’的理论。这算不上一个高深、晦涩的理论。“我看到过它们，在课本上。”

“这只是一个简单的理论，但对你来说不是。”他的父亲突然像如释重负般得大喘了口气，阳台微凉的风吹了他一个哆嗦，“这是我的错，我的问题。这应该是由我解决的一个简单的问题。”

“这不是爱，克拉克。”

克拉克的思绪逐渐抽离，他眼前的父亲，布鲁斯，正用隐忍而悲恸的声音向他阐述着他们的第一次遇见时被捅伤自己。他受伤了，蜡红的夸张又粘稠的液体从划开的小口子中喷涌而出，顺着腰腹和小腿在地上汇成了浅浅的一滩。布鲁斯仍就不停地说着什么，‘这是人类在应激状态下的情感异常表达’，布鲁斯知道自己的话说得有多牵强吗，克拉克想道。

不，不是的。在第一次见到你的时候我就闻到了你的信息素，我们什么也没有说，那深切地抚慰了我的痛苦。我几乎知道你的一切，并不依靠着什么超人的禀赋或是诅咒，而是天性。我不得不靠近你，我必须靠近你。

这听起来更加荒谬了，你是想替布鲁斯论证‘恋童癖’还是把‘吊桥效应’继续板上钉钉？但是你说的是错的，布鲁斯。克拉克看着自己的养父，他几乎解释的精疲力竭，不自觉的卷动手指，低下头紧紧地盯着克拉克的蓝眼睛，与其说是解释，不如说是卑微的乞求。

‘我完全理解你的做法’，克拉克看着布鲁斯的唇舌不停地像在口腔里跳动，他听不到其他的声音，曾给予过他温柔的拥抱的男人，曾在黑夜中一遍又一遍的重复‘我在这里’的布鲁斯只是在重复着乞求。

翻来覆去叨念的‘杏仁核’‘脑垂体’‘应激反应’，克拉克转动了一下自己的耳朵，他听见了那个一遍又一遍的满满的写在每一句话里的回答，‘你不配’。

“我知道了，我很抱歉布鲁斯。”他彻底的低下了头颅，无尽的愤怒和无力包裹住他，让他透不过气，就像被被套在一个坚实的厚胶囊里，令人窒息的刺鼻气息裹在他的口鼻上。强大的信息素向外飘洒，就像祭坛上的圣水被洒向信徒们的额头。布鲁斯正对着，焦味滚烫的alpha信息素直击上他的头颅。

“克拉克，你是个alpha。”布鲁斯从未预料到这些，克拉克的alpha性别的觉醒如此之晚，以至于他没有做好任何的plan Ｂ，他甚至没有plan A！延迟的分化，所有一切的激素水平的测试都指引着‘克拉克是个beat’的事实。“你应该——”

轻微的音爆声落在地上，雨天，地上并没有扬起因为高速而起的尘灰，只有几滴褐色的泥点在地上弹跳了几下变成了一滩黏稠的液体。克拉克离开了。布鲁斯松了一口气，仰望天空，天上似乎并没有那一个小黑色的点悬停在空中。第一次的分化总是困难又难以接受的，克拉克需要静一静，他同样需要。缓慢的、粘腻的热度正从他的肚腹而上，强大的未经控制的alpha信息素勾出了他的发情期。

布鲁斯匆匆地回到了房间。

高空的风吹得克拉克衬衫呼啦啦的响，他向下望去，城市如米粒般星星点点或聚拢或分散的布在大地上，天色渐暗，那个城市——哥谭已经点起了灯光，而他则如一只不合群的扑棱蛾子自顾自的、违逆天性的飞离了绚丽的灯光。

这是他第一次飞的如此之高，就像是生在空中，克拉克小心地、放纵地让自己失去对身体的控制，倚靠着那玄妙又神奇的本能托着他在空中。现在的高度已经远远超过飞机和大部分的军用飞机的高度了，克拉克并不需要为‘空难’而担心。

他合上眼睛，任由自己像一片无依的柳絮一样在气流之间飘动，刺骨的、冰冷的寒风和温度并不能伤害到他，他无坚不摧，钢铁之躯，但这并不是克拉克所习惯的温暖，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德不会允许他一个人在比这还要暖和许多的雪地里待得太久，也许是对于‘寄养儿童’的过度关心，克拉克说不好。所以当他清理着自己杂乱的思绪，发现自己出现在了空洞的北极上空时，他感觉到的第一个词汇就是‘寒冷’。

不过他需要这些寒冷去灼烧、去冻掉他身上的热度，所以克拉克停下，让自己落在了雪地上。巨大的冰盖，高耸光秃的山岭，一切让他变得冷静，不过只是思想上的。烈火仍然烧灼着他的皮肤，持续不断地烤着这具延迟了太久分化的躯体，唯有将自己的整个身体埋进雪中，跳进浮冰下的海水中才能缓解一些。克拉克仔细回想着那些生理课本中的知识，将自己整个浸泡在水中，这并不能缓解太多他的痛苦，受凉的肌肤变得紧绷带来陌生的不适感。

于是他翻身起来，冰水早就将他的衣物打湿，湿哒哒的水滴在冰层上。还是好热，那双隐忍的蓝眼睛就像看透了几十万公里可以直看到克拉克的心里，他感到羞愧，为自己逃避，同时又对分化抱着窃喜和憎恶。一个彻头彻尾的怪胎，家庭里的异类。克拉克肯特到底是来加入这个家庭还是将它搞得更加乱糟糟一些？

克拉克脱下了自己的上衣，冻得有些发红的手渐渐向下移去。一丝不挂的信徒走进了寒冷的教堂，‘我要忏悔，但是我不觉得自己有罪。我要忏悔，因为我使你感到有罪。这就是我的罪孽’，于是在梦中，神颤抖的手掌落在了他的肩膀，小腹，膝盖。神低下头亲吻他，带着寒冷的温度，湿热和火热在信徒的身上如烈火蔓延，温暖这个垂死之人。神在人间起伏，神在信徒的身体上起伏和喘息，洁白的、可怕的雪崩淹没了那座小教堂。

克拉克移开了自己的手，像才意识到似得恐慌了几秒但无人的环境让他感到自在了一些。重新套上那件湿漉漉的衬衣并且刮去上面的坚利的薄冰片，他立起，踩到雪地上，他不知道自己该前往何方，直到他站在了一座高耸的覆盖了雪的机械堡垒前。


	6. Chapter 6

NO MAN IS A ISLAND ENTIRE OF ITSELF.  
没有人是一座孤岛。

“hello，is anybody here？”

“Who am i?”

我是谁？克拉克对着投屏形成的虚影问道，自从他踏进这里，这个像是外星球的飞船遗址他就十分急切。远超于地球顶尖科技的技术照理说是可以抵挡他这个‘外来者’而不被入侵的，但他走进堡垒，得到的确实一句机械的问候：“欢迎回来，艾尔主人。”

谁是艾尔？这个名字意味着什么吗？这个堡垒的AL将我误认为什么人了吗？十几年的疑问涌上克拉克的心头，但最最响亮的，不断敲击在他耳边环绕回响的确是；地球上还有像我一样的‘人类’吗？管自己到底是什么星球的人或是生物，现在克拉克只想知道自己并不孤单。就在今天，他又搞砸了一件事，这也许会毁掉他和布鲁斯，和韦恩家族的关系，他也许会再次孤身一人在这个星球上生存、流浪、乞讨。布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德是好人，他把他们当做是家人，长辈，当做他在这个星球上所爱的人，但他们始终是不同的。但克拉克不能责怪他们，因为这是他自己的问题，he was born different,他生来便如此不同。天赋，诅咒，这些小能力只会在他的成长过程中逐渐的浮现并且搞砸一件又一件事，虽然他偶尔能赢得老人和布鲁斯的赞叹但也仅仅如此，这只是与生俱来的麻烦罢了。

而现在，他甚至也许可以得知一个族群！一个也许隐秘的躲藏在人类之间的‘生物’，克拉克感觉自己也许从此以后都将不再孤独。于是他向那个看不出情感的AL问道：“Who am I,where I came from.”我是谁，我从哪里来。以及我该到哪里去。

“卡尔•艾尔，你是一个氪星人，18年前在氪星毁灭的那天乘坐着飞船到达地球。”

“我有父母吗？”

“当然，但他们的生命已经暂停在了氪星消失的那一刻。我很抱歉，克拉克，我希望我可以拥抱你。”

但是你不能，克拉克在心中说道。那个有着他父亲名字的AL，乔，向他解释了前因后果，他的能力，他的父母——他们都是优异的科学家最终为了氪星而牺牲，他的母星。毫无实体的虚影并不能给予他慰藉，他依旧孤身一人，clark kent never been nomal and part of the crowd.

“谢谢！”最终克拉克小声地对乔说，发情期的潮热和激动自己不再孤身一人的红潮已经从脸上慢慢褪去，他不能控制什么，he can control nothing。逐渐生成的性腺就像逐渐彰显着他的成长，他可以听得更远，即使在遥远的北极他也可以尝试捕捉哥谭韦恩庄园花园里的蝴蝶振翅的声响，啪嗒，啪嗒，扑扇声击打在异星人的耳膜上。这让克拉克颤抖，恍惚。

“您也许需要一些睡眠，卡尔。”AL催动着克拉克躺上别扭的太空舱。

“bruce,布鲁斯”。克拉克就像一颗傍晚的落日抖动着倒了下去，他的血管中的血液也像在跳动，潮热瞬间淹没了他。

“Help！”

尖锐刺耳的惊叫声不停地在狭小的舱室内回旋落入克拉克的耳中，“Help me,please.”带着哭腔的惊叫，幼童呢喃母亲的声音，千千万万的哀嚎就像一盆冷水泼在后颈让人哆嗦着从不安的梦境中醒来。

有人在呼救！克拉克猛地惊醒，扯了扯自己乱糟糟的衬衣。也许只是处于本能，他想也没想就朝着发声地飞去。慌忙的动作磕碰下了用于矫正视力的黑框眼睛，镜片碎裂在了冰面上。

高楼坍圮，倒塌的震动和余势压倒了临街的几幢公寓，剧烈的摩擦和爆裂的天然气管道为糟糕的一切火上浇油，受惊的犬吠混杂着哀鸣声。灾难直击在克拉克的面前，鲜血和死亡以及隐隐约约可以听到的逐渐变得微弱的心跳声。

我需要去帮助他们！

他们需要我的帮助！

克拉克向上腾起，钻进了黑色的浓烟里，‘help！’那个将他从梦中唤醒的女孩的声音已经消失，但那些小能力帮助克拉克准确的获得定位。十三楼，穿过一个拐角的走廊，第七堵墙还是第八堵，被烟熏哑的嗓子不受控制的咳嗽连带着吸进一大口烟尘。是第七堵墙！他卯足了劲向前飞去甚至贴着墙还擦去了一层漆，咚咚，咚咚，那个可爱的小心脏已经还在好好跳动着。

他抱住了她！

I got her!

克拉克迅速的下落将女孩交给楼下已经到达的救护车，他还需要往返去拯救更多的人，‘谢谢你，….,sir.super。“从女孩的咳嗽中克拉克努力的分辨出了几个字眼。

“天呐，太感谢了，我从未见过像你这样的奇迹，you are a super …kind man,thank you super man.“随即人群中冲出一个穿着蓝色套裙的女士，她看上去是那种永远体面着装严整的人，但她现在的裙子皱得像紫甘蓝。

克拉克升起，继续去拯救那些在灾难中受伤被困的人们。SUPERMAN,超人，哦，这也太过傲慢名字又显得那么，那么地像蝙蝠侠的变体。火焰烧掉了克拉克衬衣的半截袖子，但他却哼着小歌快乐的晃悠在天空中。

“you were gifted.（你生而不同，拥有超人的天赋）“他没说错，布鲁斯没有说错。他飞着，直到到了市界，”欢迎来到大都会。”界牌上写着，大都会，这是一个新的无关于哥谭的城市。


	7. Chapter 7

在那时候，‘被认为’是比谋杀更糟糕的恶。即使在今天，当人们对这个问题的看法发生了巨大的变化时，我也毫不怀疑“有许多人相信这是一种恶魔般的疯狂”。

“韦恩家族，他们可是在进行着夸张的扩张啊！可多亏了布鲁斯那亲吻女人的博爱双唇。”街头巷尾，人人都是妓女和扒手，蜷缩在纸板箱里无家可归者抱紧外套吐出大麻烟圈，学生行色匆匆，不仅是防备“危险人士”更是校园中无处不见的偷窃案。

“给我一张哥谭日报”克拉克低头，让黑框眼镜掩饰自己内心的憎恶。但社会不会应你的憎恶而一时改变，一切都有因有果。而他的问题是，克拉克肯特是布鲁斯韦恩的因果吗？

回到了宿舍，克拉克继续把新一份的哥谭日报拿出，取出带着韦恩名字的那一版，裁下，放到抽屉的书夹上，这不是什么收集，书夹上支棱着平整压着另外的四张，被压入的新一张版面上用鲜明的红色字体印刷着：“新的韦恩？！谁又‘放大’了韦恩的肚皮？”高亮的字体压在哥谭Omega布鲁斯韦恩稍显憔悴的脸上，但这憔悴却并不能阻挡韦恩对前来采访的记者露出笑，像个随意被alpha搞大了肚子的Omega毫不在意他引起的舆论上的惊天巨浪。

克拉克拿出了书夹，把这四张报纸版面依次放在桌上排列好。迪克，杰森，杰森，提姆，杰森一共有两张，前一张报纸的日期是在两年前，那时克拉克正在大都会市立大学读大三，当寒假他回到韦恩庄园时见到了自己的第二个弟弟，年轻，骄傲，甚至有属于年轻人的张狂，而十九月后，这颗年轻的星辰陨落，就在进行克拉克前往太空寻找自己消失的母星——氪星时。

再后的一张属于提姆，克拉克曾为了他在杰森尸骨未寒就被带入庄园成为新的韦恩家族成员时跑去与布鲁斯争执，那时他还在处理着小丑余党和大都会的日常救灾工作，他在哈莉奎茵和毒藤女身上吃过不少苦头，中过毒，也曾受伤到意识不清最终在韦恩庄园布鲁斯的怀里醒来。

他可以接受一切，接受着消除自己曾经布鲁斯收养的唯一一个孩子的独特性，接受自己一个接一个的弟弟，接受布鲁斯给他安排好的身份——韦恩家的养子。身份上的僭越，他们不是alpha和Omega，而是养父与养子。而克拉克拒绝了常春藤大学的邀请信前往哥谭的另一极大都会，在一个新闻系闻名全美的大都会市立大学学习。

距离，更重要的是，布鲁斯没有那么的特殊，克拉克肯特可以假装布鲁斯韦恩也没有什么可取之处，为了杰森他曾经打过布鲁斯一拳，你瞧，克拉克肯特，你也是下得了手的。韦恩，他只不过是你的漫长的外星人生过程中的一个，曾经有着那么小小一段悸动感情的人罢了，你甚至不需要承认因为布鲁斯韦恩也就根本不把它当做一回事。

但那张韦恩不知道被谁“搞大”了肚子的图片，它既是清晰度不够，又带着哥谭报纸历来的捕风捉影自造新闻的荒谬传统。克拉克肯特依旧从自己在实习工作的星球日报翘了一天的班，抛下了他现在为之生活的中心——大都会的安全和平，坐了8个小时的火车回到了这座城市，哥谭。

哪里，他和布鲁斯遇见，哪里，他最终认识到自己的价值选择离去。

韦恩庄园。

克拉克拿着自己做的苹果派和丝绒蛋糕按下了门铃，庄园的前院满是追寻新闻而来的记者，他不得不从步行翻过后山，哥谭日报的直升飞机还在离庄园不远处的天上飞行试图找出些蛛丝马迹，克拉克不能冒险飞行，短短几年的时间，科技已经进步飞快了。

“克拉克少爷，欢迎回家。”年迈的管家依旧穿着得体的西装为克拉克打开了门，“这个家里大概也只有你会好好的按门铃了。”

“阿福，布鲁斯在吗？”克拉克小心地把派和点心交给阿尔弗雷德，虽然他现在正怒，但见着老管家又免不了有些情怯，特别是上一回他回来正和布鲁斯因为杰森的死亡和提姆迅速成为罗宾而和布鲁斯大吵一架。

当他把布鲁斯硬生生的挪到自己的生活之外而布鲁斯也总是为了那些避嫌的道理从不邀请他回家时，克拉克依旧会收到阿尔弗雷德寄出的自己生日的邀请函，他拒绝后，就会受到布鲁斯写的贺卡。当然，还会附带着昂贵的豪车和房产或是支票。

除了他想要的，布鲁斯什么都给。

非常慷慨。

“我猜到了，你也是看了那些报纸，是吗？”阿尔弗雷德看向曾在自己身边生活的时间最长的一位少爷，当然，布鲁斯的年纪已经可以被成为老爷了，毕竟韦恩家即将要拥有第四位少爷了。由布鲁斯韦恩亲自诞下的韦恩后裔，但阿尔弗雷德却说不上高兴，其中缘由只有他和布鲁斯清楚。

“你上次中了毒藤女的花粉在庄园里一醒来就离开了，我猜想你大概身体没有什么毛病？有什么相关的记忆吗？老爷正在重新调查当时的情况，用于分析毒藤女最新研制出的几种毒药。”

“我记不大清了，阿福，我只感觉当时整个人很热，像在火上烤似得，后来才知道我alpha性征的二次发育，发狂砸坏了不少花瓶和装饰，但我一觉醒来就只看你布鲁斯和你了。”克拉克小心的说道，同时回忆着自己中毒后的迹象，当然，隐去了那些alpha性征发育的典型特征，发情。

他敢肯定当时在照料自己的阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯绝对会看到自己的“疯癫行径”，他一直怀疑布鲁斯房间里的那只蓝色的圆形青瓷花瓶是被自己日坏的。

二次发育是ABO无论哪个性征中稀少的一道坎，通常没有人的纾解是致命的，而布鲁斯让他硬生生的熬过了这一劫。克拉克并不埋怨，但他更希望自己在当时死去，至少他隐秘的爱人还会主动地在每一年为他献上一束祭奠的花朵。他仍旧活着，于是，责任——大都会和氪星，依旧压在他的身上。

为了布鲁斯，也为了他自己，远离是最体面的一种折磨。

“少爷在楼下的蝙蝠洞里。”

克拉克循着阿尔弗雷德下到蝙蝠洞，果不其然看见布鲁斯正坐在蝙蝠椅上仍旧处理着数据。

“你怀孕了。”克拉克紧紧盯着自己养父凸起的肚皮，这是他的Omega，他曾那样喜欢过的Omega，或许现在依然是。

而那个凸起的弧度正可笑的打破了克拉克的梦想。你以为布鲁斯是为了蝙蝠侠夜巡的稳定，你以为他虽然表面上显着一副花花公子的样子但至少但等待着“真爱”，只是你不是那个命中注定的人。于是你可以继续把除了上课实习以外的所有时间都花在拯救大都会的市民上，你只是不是那个人，虽然你依旧隐秘又偷偷的爱着他，但你可以表现得与他针锋相对，如果那是他想要的，你们可以一点一点的远离。

但现在，布鲁斯韦恩凸起的肚皮显现的那样可笑！

自作多情，自作多情，卡尔艾尔。他就像流放你一样的抛弃了杰森，而现在你瞧，一个不知道哪里来的野alpha的种子也播进了布鲁斯韦恩的Omega子宫里。

“是的。”布鲁斯看着站在自己面前alpha愤怒低下头紧握手掌，常被星球日报称颂的神子此时却面目可憎，又或者说，爱让我们所有人都面目可憎不知所以了起来。

“是谁，我会杀了他。”克拉克紧咬唇角，他只想要听到一个答案，他从不杀人，就像乔艾尔在孤独堡垒中教育的那样，人类有很长的历程还需要走过，我们帮助但不审判；就像布鲁斯的不杀原则。此时他只需要一个名字，一个答案——布鲁斯是被迫的，他可以把那个新的孩子看做自己的新弟弟，新家人，然后杀掉那个alpha。

“我有我自己的选择，克拉克。”布鲁斯看着迅速成长的克拉克，“我不确定我是不是在做一件错事，但我会留下这个孩子，也不会告诉你alpha的名字。”

于是他看见神子垂泪。


	8. Chapter 8

什么是不敢说出名字的爱？在这个世纪，这种爱被误解了。误解之深，它甚至被描述为“不敢说出名字的爱”，以这种爱的名义，我站在了现在的位置。它没有丝毫违反自然之处。对于这些事实，这个世界并不理解，而只是嘲讽它，有时还因为它而给人带上镣铐。

“布鲁斯老爷，克拉克少爷回来了。”年长者带着忧思，连带着出口的话语也变得迟缓，花上更多时间思考，“他在书房等你。”

“我知道了，阿福。”

玻璃落地窗前种下的郁金香被噼里啪啦的雨水打了个干净，焉了吧唧的躺在泥水里睡觉，原本被园丁修剪好的动物形树木也由着春天快速生长而显得参差不齐。不知是哥谭永远的恼人天气，还是Omega发情期的余烬，布鲁斯都由着他们作乱，有些事情，你改变不了。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯堪堪走进书房，就看见自己最大的养子坐在自己的椅子上，一只脚搁在另一只脚的上面，但肌肉紧绷显然是在等待着布鲁斯说些什么。又或者，他在期待着一个布鲁斯给不出的答案。

“杰森怎么死的？”年轻alpha毫无抑制自己信息素的想法，信息素变成了他“逼供”的手段，但他还年轻，所以还会把性征作为一种手段，而只要布鲁斯想，他可以在见到克拉克的一刹那就可以让他跪在地上。氪石的存在并不是秘密。蝙蝠侠会把所有威胁人选放入威胁名单，在万能腰带里放上一枚氪石，一份如何杀死蝙蝠侠的指南手册也只是顺手之劳。

杀戮何其简单。

“小丑杀死了他，我已经把小丑关进了阿卡姆。”那样年轻的躯体，他四英尺多高的小男孩，才只有87磅重，他比克拉克来时还要瘦小，握住杰森的尸体时滴滴答答落下的粘稠血液像男孩的眼泪顺着蝙蝠手套染红了蝙蝠侠的制服袖口。

滴答，滴答，鲜血淌过蝙蝠洞，直到罗宾制服上“哈哈哈，玩笑开到你头上了”的鲜红字体成为蝙蝠洞里最冰冷刺骨的展示物。

克拉克也许也会这样死去，如果布鲁斯没有打击掉哥谭地下世界的性交易巢穴。也许迪克也会，提姆也会。你瞧，你带回一个个家庭破碎的小孩，最终还是亲手将他们送上最危险的打击犯罪的道路。

年少而死。

若布鲁斯韦恩年少而死，玛莎和托马斯韦恩兴许就能活命；若布鲁斯韦恩年少而死，杰森托德会在小巷大笑着卸掉一个轮胎。

布鲁斯韦恩必须死去。

“我会杀了小丑。你真是太可悲了布鲁斯，我从太空回来然后就发现我的一个弟弟现在就躺在花园后面的墓碑里而你又让另一个小男孩穿上了那身可笑的绿色制服。你和小丑太过登对了。”克拉克看着布鲁斯，只是看着，试图用自己的蓝眼睛从自己爱慕的Omega眼中看出懊悔，自责，和留恋。他看到了悲戚和布鲁斯眼中为自己原则的坚定。 

坚定，布鲁斯韦恩的眼中从不会有这些品质，他总是像大众眼球中所希冀的那样，带着自己含笑的脸庞搂住一个又一个年轻女模。而那个总是挂在布鲁斯嘴上的微笑在黑暗中把克拉克拥进怀里，在克拉克的脑袋上落下一个体贴的亲吻，如此生动，他们都是那样的年轻。

蝙蝠侠正吞噬着布鲁斯韦恩。韦恩不再鲜活，那只是他不值得一提的面具，它被抛弃了，浓黑的蝙蝠侠盔甲包裹住韦恩家族，蝙蝠侠成为了哥谭的巡逻者，他才是王。

布鲁斯韦恩只不过是一副面具。愈发冰冷，目视着自己养子死去的男人才是蝙蝠侠的真身。

一个冰冷的法则守护者化身。

“杰森…死的时候你不在。”布鲁斯停顿，看着克拉克，哥谭容不下这一束燃烧旺盛的小火苗。克拉克离开哥谭去往大都会，于是他可以把自己的养子放进心脏里那个名叫爱的焚化炉里。他看到，他听到，杰森的惨叫，沾满血迹的罗宾制服，没有人可以替代杰森，但他应该怎么办呢？

这座城市依凭着韦恩家族的血管，他是蝙蝠侠，所以他不能倒下，于是杰森托德死于车祸。简短的葬礼后便葬到了他的父母身旁，湿冷的棺椁拢起不比布鲁斯腿高上多少的杰森，但他仍然需要向前，直到死去，克拉克或者迪克接过蝙蝠侠的披风；直到哥谭罪犯碾碎他的脊骨，把蝙蝠侠拖到地上强奸，车轮依旧需要向前驶去。自我毁灭如何美丽，只有燃尽时花才盛开。

“我应该在的。”克拉克得到了布鲁斯的答案后松弛了自己紧绷的肌肉，抱住脑袋，“我应该在那里，他最仰慕的人是我。”超人的披风染上血迹。

你不是杰森最为仰慕的人，尽管他说超人是他最喜欢的英雄。但他依旧留在了我身边，留在了蝙蝠侠身边。“那是我的错。”蝙蝠侠蠕动了嘴唇。

I AM BATMAN.

I AM THE KILLER.

把他推进坟墓的人正是蝙蝠侠，那个给了偷轮胎的少年一个家的人。

“哭吧，克拉克。”替我大哭一场，替我悲悼墓中的孩子。我爱你，因为你让我不知所措，我不能亲吻你，让我的血液无声的染红你领口扣眼所佩戴白玫瑰。布鲁斯试图克拉克拥进怀里，得到了年轻alpha带着泪水的一巴掌，声音清脆，只留下一个离去的背影。

直到书房又变成了空荡荡的一人，布鲁斯滑下书桌，坐在地板上脑袋顶着桌板，泪水从他的面颊滑落，一串接着一串，他愧对杰森，愧对克拉克，愧对爸爸和妈妈，他让那串珍珠项链在杰森的面颊上扬起，亲手打出了致命的子弹。

脑袋滑下膝间，抱头痛哭，却只能抽泣落下几滴不带哭声的眼泪。

布鲁斯韦恩只被允许在狭小黑暗的桌下哭泣。

蝙蝠侠需要站起，让哥谭恐惧，成为一个没有生命，没有情感的谋杀符号。

“老爷，克拉克少爷去抓脱逃的哈莉奎茵和毒藤女了。”老管家的即使到来让布鲁斯由停止了腰板，面向窗外，使自己可以倚靠的父亲，阿尔弗雷德也看不清面上的色彩。“替我准备蝙蝠装甲，这一次，不要叫上罗宾。”


	9. Chapter 9

Amor est vitae essentia.  
爱是生命的本质。

大片云朵遮掩天空，几乎是呈长块状的横着，明明该是日头正盛的下午一两点，堆叠的云却轻而易举的给人日色将暮的景象，空气里却发着潮热的温度。柳枝已经生出黄绿色的嫩芽，高高扬起的枝条随风左右摇摆，树干还带着昨夜晚上雨水的湿气，显出深棕黑色。

“布鲁斯.”独特的蓝色眼睛盯着布鲁斯，alpha高大的脊背弓起，蜷缩在一条丝棉被子里，只剩眼睛露在外面，一双手紧紧攥住被子像一只惊慌失措的小兽，毫无注意到自己的额头已经全是汗水，眼睛里全是血丝，额头的一搓小卷毛湿透搭在脑袋上，显得非常无助。

alpha在历代的故事话本中总是承担着“保护者”的大名，他们是骑士，是王子，是国王，是诗歌里振臂一呼为革命而死的先驱，ABO性解放前的刻板印象即使到现在也已经在社会中残存着影响力。布鲁斯低头，看着被引诱进入发情期的alpha，如果克拉克选择放纵选择随便在街上抓住一个上床可能还会像“可笑的传统”一些，但他执着的长子，他的小alpha即便神志不清也固执的缩在带着布鲁斯Omega气息的床单上，用那条被汗水浸湿的被子把自己裹了个整齐。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯坐在地板上握住自己养子直冒冷汗的手心，二次性腺发育，为什么他没有给克拉克做上全套的基因鉴定呢，蝙蝠侠的又一次失误。他失去了杰森，而现在他正看着克拉克受苦。

alpha的二次分化凶险且九死一生，作为超人，克拉克钢铁之躯的身份不容泄露，他从小的家庭医生雷利斯又对这类罕见的病况毫无研究，“韦恩先生，我必须承认虽然您已经给不少世界罕见病例阻止了百万的基金支持，但我们，人类仍旧为这些分化相关的病例缺乏研究。”几位生殖学专家走出了布鲁斯的卧房，对这位面上焦虑的家主说道。

“但，我要说，这也许对韦恩家族来说并不是难事。”

布鲁斯听懂了他们的暗示。

他应该现在就站起来，打个电话给戈登警探，看守所里失踪几个在街头卖淫的Omega妓女并不算大事，没有人会管他们是不是被一位二次分化失去意识的发狂alpha操裂了，历史上并不缺这样的疯狂案例，18世纪的一位衣冠楚楚的alpha被苏格兰场抓捕时还死命的把自己的性器塞进Omega被撕碎的残肢里。

干涸的鲜血与被打烂的肉块，他也大可让克拉克死掉。这不是他最听话的孩子，他和克拉克的年龄差的并没有其他几个孩子那样的多，克拉克是个成年人了，他理所应当的为不听蝙蝠侠的劝阻而去抓捕并妄图杀死毒藤女付出代价。

超人从未成为蝙蝠侠的罗宾，他只是一个邻近都市的毫无关系喜爱在树上抱猫的菜鸟超级英雄，soup and man,soupman,小丑的嗤笑，布鲁斯听的一清二楚，那来自他的内心。

“HAHAHA，玩笑开到你头上来了。”

“布鲁斯，我爱你。”青年人别扭却直截了当的告白。多少年过去了，四年，还是五年？如果没有克拉克，布鲁斯永远不会去主动的收养罗宾，一片黑夜里，一颗温暖的火球升起照耀，在它的照明下，布鲁斯依次找到了另外三个正躺在沼泽里哭泣的幼崽，然后他看着他们，看着他们，那三颗小火球也升起，要么变成一颗星星，要么则选择公转在这片黑暗的领土上。 “那就是东方，朱丽叶就是太阳！”但布鲁斯韦恩永远只拥有着那么一颗小太阳，独一无二。

这种爱是多么的自私又悲切。我可以暂时忘了哥谭，忘掉已经失去一个孩子的伤痛，我不能在失去另一个，布鲁斯告诉自己，这是完全有理由的，他可以说服自己。就算布鲁斯韦恩死了，提姆也可以作为韦恩集团的CEO慢慢从卢修斯手中接管韦恩集团，迪克一向让人最安心，不用布鲁斯说他也会照顾好阿尔弗雷德和杰森的墓穴，如果布鲁斯也将加入的话，那会有两个墓碑，布鲁斯会挨着自己早逝的儿子和父母。

克拉克应该活下来，布鲁斯对提姆和迪克都有所期许和交代，除了克拉克。因为他希望克拉克活下来，年轻人会自责羞愧，但布鲁斯不希望他这样。一切都出于他自私的内心，不愿给予上帝或者什么的神自己那颗在黑夜中闪闪发光的小太阳，他死死攥住父母死去那个夜晚在地上滚落的一枚珍珠，哭不出一声来，他不能回应这背德的情感，克拉克理应有更好的，而不是一个每夜梦回都是自己发脾气闹着要中途离场的男孩。

布鲁斯韦恩是如此的自私，所以他宁愿自己攥住那颗发光的小太阳，让燃烧成骨的自己成为太阳上那一点瑕疵的黑色耀斑，整段关系中最不完美的地方，他就在那里，带着炙热的温度，自私的成为他最爱的小太阳上的一个污点，永不离开。

黑色的体面西装外套从Omega的身体上滑落，衬衫上昂贵的袖扣被拽掉，布鲁斯伸手，让自己稍冰冷的手附上alpha满是冷汗的额头，向下。被肆意放出的Omega信息素争先夺后的卷住房间里唯一一个优质alpha，雨后苔藓和那一丝极淡的玫瑰香迅速被克拉克温暖的玉米甜香所包裹，吞噬。

那双冰冷的手向下，布鲁斯强行拉开alpha试图躲藏在自己的信息素牢笼里的被子，把自己卷进了克拉克湿热的巢穴，向下，继续向下，夏日的一杯凉水泼在身上，冰凉的指腹摸上火热的山脊，雨林被氤氲的热气所包围，而最为大胆雨云落在火山口，湿热的唇舌卷过阴茎上狰狞的血管，降低了这塞外之地的温度，雨水，或者泪水伴随温暖的吞入的逐渐降低alpha身上的热气，湿热的手掌扣住了布鲁斯的肩膀，他最后看见的是克拉克在黑暗中显得发灰的蓝眼睛，接下来的一切完全脱离他的掌控。

让上帝的归上帝，凯撒的归凯撒。

没有布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特，我们看见一个alpha，一个Omega。

我们见到一个沙漠之中的绿洲——伊甸园，在它们吃下最终的苹果前，我们都没有任何的羞耻之心，人类赤身裸体，紧紧相拥，就像我们说的，本该如此，男人和他的肋骨分开他们便是残缺的一体。

有河从伊甸流出来湿润那园子，于是他进入，抚摸那圣洁的造物，紧握，不让这来之不易的果子从手心逃脱；在那里有红玛瑙和珍珠，于是他俯首亲吻那皮肉，唇舌撷摘那玛瑙玉石；更有那明月山川，但总显得无味，必须要有甜美的包住核的果实，于是脆弱的花朵在 雨滴下垂首，噼噼啪啪的流水和他做欢，可怜敏感的宫口在阴茎的磨顶下无处可退，而那湿热的穴口又紧紧咬住，不让来者离开分毫，就像小鼠被迫吞进蛇多彩斑斓又腥臭的腹里，谁也说不出谁到底才是那被占有的，被吞噬的。

“克拉克。”

那伊甸园里的女人见那棵树的果子好作食物，也悦人的眼泪，是可喜爱的。那低声喘息的唇稍稍回来了些血色，Omega依旧被按着顶弄，小声发出嘶哑的叫声，朦胧间，他吻上的克拉克的唇角。


End file.
